


Velvet Underground

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet goes to a club, blindfolds, bondage and girldick are involved~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Underground

Velvet’s body tussed and turned within her captor’s, her arms held behind her back, gripped onto by those eager hands, she was bent over, her petite tits pancaked into the desk, nigh nude, aside from her mask. Was it really going to hide anything? She thought, as her asscheeks wrapped around her teammate’s dusk addled dick. Her toes curl, her lips tremble, “Harder!” they cry, without her consent. She’d really done it now, hadn’t she? There was no way her cool, calm leader wouldn’t recognize her for the little bunnyslut that she was. Her pom pom tail wagged wildly as her asscheeks were skewered, again, and again.  
Why was she like this? She drooled, lost in thought as the bliss of an orgasm quickly crept up on her. Was it because she was a faunus? Was it in her nature to bend over, and lift her tail like this? She had no idea why, but before she can rationalize the reason for life “Ooooh frick!” she squeals, her thighs shoved tight among one and another, her chubby bunny legs grinding together, before they melt apart, and she gushes! A clear trail of her own, equally dust infused cream splatters, trickles, just oozes all over her thighs. Climaxing from getting her ass fucked, how very lewd.

She gasps, her arms were released. SHLOCK, that gorgeous, Coco dick was removed from her utterly, completely lubed asshole. A swift SWAT to her ass had her whole body jolting upwards, and then the Beret donning girl turned, and wordlessly began to leave.  
“W-Wait!” Velvet squeals, her face flush, it had been bad enough just KNOWING Coco was the one ruining her, but now trying to look at her esteemed leader, when all she wore was a masquerade mask. Her perky tits utterly aroused as she ran after the slightly better dressed girl. Coco cocked a brow, ready to leave the back room of the club, she could already hear the base pounding through the walls.  
“You didn’t.. Finish.” Velvet drooled, immediately shrinking away when those trademark shades fell onto her.  
“Oh, didn’t I?” coco adjusts her glasses, idly pushing them up her face as her eyes, even behind those jet black things, could be felt drifting across the perky Faunus’s form. “On your knees.” she tempts, her lips tugging up ever so slightly, but she was far too cool to smile.  
Velvet gulped but.. She was already kneeling? And her mounds were just heated with delight. “Hahh…” she pants softly. Why did submitting feel SO GOOD?  
“Suck.”  
Velvet’s body worked on instinct, she didn’t just suck so much as she did WORSHIP! Her fingers lifted, teasing between the girls mons, reaching right for the underside of her cock, after all, Coco didn’t always sprout an unnaturally huge boner, but well, that’s what dust was for.  
The Faunus’s fingers slipped and slide against the underside of that womanhood, as her plush, pouty, and yes, slightly intoxicated lips peppered the underside of that shaft in kisses. She was kneeling beneath her leader, obeying her every command. And maybe, juuust maybe, the fact that they’d met in the club, it was dark, and she was wearing a mask, would let her look her partner in the eye the next day, when they went on their mission together.  
Maybe, just maybe, she was oblivious as to exactly who she had for a teammate. A needy, bunny, whore. “Shlkkk!” her lips were wrapped around the tip of that shaft, her half lidded eyes shined up at Coco’s, from behind their mask. She steadily, rhythmically plunges her face down on that arousal, while her palms hungrily pumped against the sides. Her ass wagged in the air behind her, she couldn’t stop that if she tried, her petite little posterior, her asshole still just a little bit stretched out, “Ghnnn..!” her tongue twirled against that cockhead, wrapping around it, nigh lavishing it in attention, as spittle managed to bubble from her lips.  
Her wrist instinctively moved to try to brush it off, but her fingertips were glued to that heavenly shaft, she was drooling, and she couldn’t let go of Coco’s cock to stop said drool from oozing down her chin, and splattering against her bare tits. Oh how it made her shudder. She BEGGED to be used harder, but with her mouth full of cock, that was mostly just making needy noises around her leader’s womanhood! Her hips bucking forwards delightedly, as though attempting to hump at thegirls ankles, grind into them like a stripper pole.

Coco gasped, occasional words of encouragement came from the beret totting club-goer, “Harder.” “Deeper.” “oh yes…” soon enough, Velvet’s hands fell to the ground beneath Coco’s dripping slit, her throat bulged mercilessly, as she hilted every, last inch of that shaft into her gagging, retching throat. She couldn’t take it, but she was willingly deepthroating that oversized arousal for her leader’s pleasure. Her body trembled, spasmed, oh no~ She was gushing onto the ground all over again! Coco’s lips tugged up at the side as her shaft trembles, and throbs.. And bursts!

Velvet’s eyes shot wide open! She couldn’t even taste the first load, it shot directly into her gut from the back of her throat, it left her reeling, yanking her head back desperately! PWAH! Spittle and prenut and all sorts more burst from her messy, ruined face! She tries to steady herself, holding her mouth wiide open! Tongue lolling all the way out as she was painted in that heavenly, thick load. It made her head spin. Thank the heavens she already had both hands on the ground or she might collapse. As her face was streaked, her poor mask ruined! Her tits doused. And, just as she was about to gulp it down, that still spasming shaft ordered.  
“Chew.”  
It made her shudder, it made her writhe! But she did as she was told! Her tongue sloshing, bubbling about that bubbling, white load, it spills from her lips in such a messy display, as she doesn’t so much manage to chew the load, it wasn’t quite THAT thick, as she manages to slosh and churn and bubble it about in her maw. And then.. Gulp~ Her throat bulged once more, her bloated belly glows with warmth. Without even needing to be asked, “Ahnnnn~.” her mouth was held wide open, to show she’d swallowed it all.

“See you tomorrow, Velvet~.” Coco smiles, as she turns to the door, and leaves.


End file.
